1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a motion transmitting remote control assembly for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such motion transmitting remote control assemblies for transmitting motion in a curved path are typically used for positioning of transmission shift members in automobiles, throttle controls, hood latches, and the like. These assemblies include a flexible motion transmitting core element and a conduit extending along an axis, movably supporting the core element. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled (such as an automobile transmission), and at another end to a manual actuator (such as a transmission shift lever).
The Korean Registration No. 20-0226031 provides a connector and a swivel tube surrounding a core element and connected together by a coupling body. The coupling body is supported by a support body extending along the axis. The support body supports the assembly in a U-shaped slot in a support structure. The coupling body has a tubular shape extending between a first end and a second end, and includes a flange extending radially about the coupling body between the first and second ends. A pair of isolators include cylindrical portions surrounding the coupling body, and are disposed on opposite sides of the flange. The isolators include web portions projecting radially from outer surfaces that are axially shorter than the cylindrical portions. The isolators also include head portions projecting radially from the web portions that are axially shorter than the cylindrical portions, but axially longer than the web portions. The head portions directly contact an inner radial surface of the support body to isolate the support body from direct contact with the coupling body. Contact between the isolator and the support body will transmit vibration noise to the member to be controlled, or to the manual actuator.